idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Voidmancer
Description Slows Void Mana degeneration speed and grows in power with Void Entities collected. Has access to more void-related upgrades and spells targeted at gaining more Void Mana and spawning more Void Entities. Grows in power when there are full Void Traps available. Basic Design Voidmancer is focused on profiting through Void Mana and Void Entities. To this end, Voidmancer has several new spells directly related to void entities: is a powerful replacement for , , which directly converts spell shards into collected void entities, to directly increase void mana profit based on autoclicks, and at higher levels: to convert void mana into a temporary spell shard income. In addition, Voidmancer includes many summons. In addition to the 4 Apprentice summons, Voidmancer adds , which autoclicks and collects entities based on current Void Mana, and , which increases void mana profit based on the highest amount of void mana this exile. All these autoclicks scale the effect of , which in turn scales effects based on Void profit. This makes for a character with many connected mechanics, that scales off all things related to void mana, and autoclicks. Guides There are currently no guides for Voidmancer. Why not write one yourself? ''To learn about writing your own guides, please see the Guide to Guides. Hero Ability where: *V = Void Entities collected this Exile *C = Character Ability Power *G = Character Ability Power growth rate *A = active Void Traps (containing a Void Entity) *L = Hero level How to Unlock Voidmancer requires 800 Dimension Rifts to unlock, which costs 6.24e78 Mana, makes Homunculus the fastest & most reliable way to unlock him early on, since it can create sources You will need at least 1.13e33 Mysteries (6.25e77 total Mana) & the Homunculus. -If you are too low, you will reach a point where the Homunculus can not give you any more sources. Attributes - 100% Empathy. You can use 25 Wisdom for the void collection part if you want, see below. * When you meet the requirements: Don't buy any sources, instead; click until you can cast the spell Gem Resonance once, that will give you a big temporary boost of Mana. * Now, only buy Dimensional Rift sources, and buy as many as you can (you should be able to buy around 500~600). * Equip the Homunculus, and help it buy as many sources as it can, but only of Dimensional Rifts. It should take about 2 to 3 hours. If you've already completed several early challenges to get more attributes, this will be considerably faster since you'll have more Empathy; roughly 1-2 hours, even with the minimum amount of mysteries you need to start this. The hard part will be waiting for void entities to spawn; there may be a better strategy to deal with this to save even more time. * Once you have the 800 rift sources, you can switch your pet to Spellhound and set up void automaton to do the rest. Profit doesn't matter except to exile. You can also use this strategy to unlock Mana Source achievements. Such as the "highest amount of ___" achievements. Spells Upgrades Category:Classes Category:Wizard